Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 18. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |image = PS18C.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 8 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty As there are no sun producers at the player's disposal, there is much less sun produced in this level. Additionally, Buckethead Pirates and Imp Cannons appear. The player can lose many lawn mowers if the defenses are not set up strategically or on time, or if the player is at higher levels of Dynamic Difficulty, resulting in more Buckethead Pirates at each wave and less Plant Food. Also, different with the international version, this level has Seagull Zombies added, in which Spikeweed, Spring Bean and Iceberg Lettuce cannot attack or even delay. The plants given are not too useful. Peashooter is cheap but doesn't have much firepower, while Repeater with a moderate damage is quite hard to plant in this level. As they are the only given plants that can damage Seagull Zombies, the level becomes even harder. And with only the falling sun to use sun, it is difficult to set up a good offense and maintain a good defense. Wall-nut is good for blocking namely Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Pirate Zombies, but they will be eaten quickly later in the level. Spikeweed can help damage zombies, but it cannot damage Seagull Zombies. Iceberg Lettuce should be used early on to get some sun, as well as using Plant Food on it to give some time for the offensive plants to attack. Finally, Spring Bean is by far the most important plant to use, due to its Plant Food ability, however it cannot affect Seagull Zombies. The player must also utilize Plant Food carefully, as it is vital to killing zombies on the lower planks. The zombie hordes later on come in large numbers later in the level, which can be hard to deal with, especially with the plants given in the level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 5 1 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 1 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 3 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 4 4 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 4 |zombie11 = 1 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Use Iceberg Lettuces each time to delay the closest or healthiest zombie and allow more time to gather more sun. *Plant Spring Beans to kill the typical zombies. *Meanwhile, start planting one or two column(s) of Peashooters at the back and a column of Wall-nuts on the third column to be ready for the Seagull Zombies. *From the final wave, continue planting Peashooters and Wall-nuts and try planting as many Spikeweeds as you can in front of the Wall-nuts to handle zombies in each lane and kill many zombies at once. A Wall-nut at the end of the lane with a single Spikeweed in front of it will suffice for defense against the unflying zombies on the lanes without planks. Peashooters will do the trick for the Seagull Zombies. *Use Spring Bean (if most zombies on the ground are near water), Peashooter (if the Seagull Zombies are too crowded) or Spikeweed (if you want to damage many zombies in a lane)'s Plant Food upgrades when you're in trouble. Gallery NewPS18M.png|Level menu NewPS18G1.png NewPS18G2.png NewPS18G3.png NewPS18G4.png|Final wave NewPS18R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 18 (Ep.43)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty The player must level up their attack and defense plants to Level 2 to finish the level, as the zombies are now very tough. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 5 1 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 1 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 3 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 4 4 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 4 |zombie11 = 1 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :Note: Peashooter, Wall-nut and Spikeweed must be upgraded to Level 2. *Use the same strategy as in Easy Mode, but this time, focus more on the attack. Gallery NewPS18HG1.png NewPS18HG2.png NewPS18HG3.png NewPS18HG4.png|Final wave NewPS18HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 18 (Ep.43)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version) Category:Levels with two flags